A Little Bit of Love
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Bella has a son she loves dearly. Emmett, one day stumbles across a cute kid who's lost and can't find his mommy. He helps little Nathan find his mommy, she in turn invites him to dinner for helping her son. Formally on love-of-the-cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**While I was writing this, a few people expressed concern that Emmett and Bella are moving too fast, please keep in mind that when your in love your in love it can happen over an extended period of time or in one meeting, and love can make a person do crazy things. So keep that in mind. Any way here it is the first installment of A little Bit Love on DIFFERENT IS GOOD. After this all my stories that I wish to continue will be crossed over. Any offers for Happily Ever After? Send a message to either profile, or a review I'll check it regularly! Here it is my second fave of all my stories! I also changed his lisp so it's not on EVERY R and L but it's on enough so he still sounds cute. **

**JESSica KIMberly**

**Emmett **

I looked at the many shelves of video games, I'd beaten all the ones I own and needed a new challenge, the one displaying a football player looked promising. _Madden._ Something tugged my pants. I looked down there was a small boy, with disheveled brown hair and big blue eyes. His bottom lip was quivering and he had tears in his eyes. I went down to a squat and looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong kiddo?" I asked, he sniffled slightly.

"Can you help me find my mommy? I wost her," he rubbed at his eyes. I smiled kindly.

"Of course, what's her name? what does she look like?" he smiled sadly.

"Belwa, she's weally pwetty with wong bwown hair and bwown eyes," I nodded and looked around, no pretty brunettes in the video game section. I grabbed the kid and set him gently on my shoulders, he latched on to my head and I began walking around.

"So what's your name kiddo?"

"Nathan," he answered. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Emmett," I went into the produce isle hoping to find her.

"Emmett what if she weft alweady?" he began to sniffle again.

"She didn't leave, you're too special to leave behind. She's probably looking for you right this minute," Nathan didn't answer.

"So how old are you?" I walked around looking down the isles.

"Mommy says I'm thwee," he answered proudly. I chuckled.

"Where's you're dad?" I asked walking around the dairy area. A redhead, a blond, and dude with a green Mohawk, not a single brunette.

"I don't know," he said softly I frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nathan sighed.

"Mommy never tawks about him, when I ask sometimes she cwies, I don't wike it when she cwies," that struck me as odd, either the guy died… or something horrible happened. I was looking down a kid isle when I saw her. She was looking around frantically, her rich brown eyes wide and fearful. She had long wavy brown hair, with pale skin, and full rosy lips. She wasn't just pretty… she was beautiful.

"Mommy!" Nathan cried. She looked up, and pushed her cart over quickly.

"Baby, where'd you go? I was so worried," I saw the tears on her cheeks, they bothered me.

"Sowwy Mommy, I wawked awound twying to find the eggs I was twying to help," his tone was sad and defeated. She reached for Nathan, and I took him down then set him in her arms.

"Don't ever do that again do you hear me Nathan?" her voice was too relieved to be mad. Nathan nodded.

"I'm sowwy mommy I got wossed and Emmett found me and helped me wook for you," she turned to me a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you!" she cried. I nodded with a smile.

"No problem, I'm Emmett Cullen," she balanced Nathan on one hip and shook my hand.

"Bella swan," Bella, that meant beautiful in Italian…. Well it certainly fits.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," she smiled.

"I have to repay you for helping me and my son-" I cut her off.

"That's not necessary, I'm just glad I could help," she pouted slightly, so damn cute.

"Please, I feel obligated to. Just come over to dinner," I looked at Nathan he had a puppy look. He got his pout from his mom.

"Okay," she beamed.

"Great!" she set Nathan on the ground, who instantly grabbed her leg, then pulled a pen from her purse in the cart. She reached out and grabbed my hand writing a number. For once I was glad to have a girl give me their number, I usually got numbers from trashy sluts. I smiled looking at the number, I was definitely saving it.

"Thank Emmett baby, we got to get dinner ready," she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much Emmett, mommy's happy!" he cried delighted hugging my leg. I laughed.

"You're welcome kid, I'll see you later," Nathan's eyes got big.

"He's coming over?" Bella nodded and bent down to kiss his head.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can get him to play football with us," she mused. My eyes widened.

"Play football?" she'd caught my attention.

"Mommy woves football! And she's weally good at it!" no freaking way. She's hot, got the cutest kid ever, and fucking loes football. Sounds like my kind of woman.

"Really, I love football too," Nathan smiled.

"You have to go to the game with us on Fwiday," I frowned slightly I had a game then.

"Sorry kiddo, I've got a game that day, which on is it?"

"The Seahawks versus Redskins why?" Bella answered. I smiled widely.

"That's my game," I said simply. Bella's eyes widened.

"You're _that _Emmett Cullen? Number 37. Wide receiver for the Seahawks? How the hell did I not catch that? " she said with wonder.

"Yes?" I answered uncertainly.

"I absolutely loved your tackled during the final quarter of your last game. That guy didn't stand a chance," oh my God. This girl knew football, she loved it, she played it. I think I'm in love!

"I would never of pegged you as a football fan," she blushed. Adorable.

"I grew up with my dad, and brother Jasper," she shrugged her shoulders. Jasper? Where have I heard that before? My eyes widened.

"You're bother is Jasper Swan? The tight end on our team?" she nodded with a small smile.

"We look nothing alike, but yeah," Nathan tugged on both of our pants.

"Mommy, does he pway with Uncle Jazz?" Bella nodded.

"Yes he does," she said dreamily. I glanced at my watch, crap Coach is going to have a fit if I'm late for practice again.

"I got to run, it was great meeting you too," I ruffled Nathan's hair and kissed Bella's soft cheek.

"See you tonight," I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Emmett **

Practice was particularly hard today, coach wanted to make sure we were in tiptop shape for our game Friday. Friday, that made me think of Bella. I'd gotten benched today because I couldn't focus, all that was on my mind was Bella… her smile, her eyes, her body, Nathan, that kid sure was cute. I smiled to myself, tonight was sure to be amazing. Anything with Bella was going to be amazing.

"Where's you're head today?" one of my best friends Edward Mason demanded. I shrugged, I didn't feel like telling him quite yet. I pulled off my jersey and pads. Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"What's this?" I looked down, Bella's number still written in purple pen, I kind of liked it. I was marked, I was hers.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly.

"It's not nothing. The Emmett I know never keeps a girls number. He always washes his arm immediately or throws away the paper. She has to be something," I sighed. Yeah she is.

"Is there something you guys want to tell me? Edward you're holding Emmett's arm, and Emmett you have a dreamy look on your face," Jasper's teasing brought me out of my reverie. "If you guys swing that way leave me out of it," he added seriously.

"No Jazz, look," Emmett held out my arm. Jasper looked at my arm for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together. He stepped away and grabbed his cell phone from the bench behind him. Pressed a few buttons then looked at me, his gaze hard.

"My sister?" he stated after a long moment of silence. Edward chuckled to himself.

"No way, Jasper's sister?" Edward obviously found this entertaining.

"How did this happen?" Jasper asked his tone a little edgy.

"I ran into her son Nathan at the store-"

"She has a son?" Edward interjected his face incredulous. Jasper tensed.

"Long story," he mumbled not wanting to say more.

"Anyway, and he was lost so I helped him find Bella and she invited me to dinner to thank me for helping," Jasper nodded, then smiled brightly.

"You're lucky, her cooking is fantastic!" of course it was, everything about her is fantastic.

Jasper's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" "Bella?" "Yeah, just a second," he handed the phone to me.

"Emmett speaking,"

"Oh Em," I liked that just a little too much. "I forgot I had plans tonight, I invited my friends Alice and Rose over," my heart sank a little. We couldn't hang out tonight. "do you think you can bring Jasper and a friend over we'll do a group thing," thank you Bella that's brilliant!

"Of course,"

"Thank you so much Emmett I'm so sorry, if you want after this we can do a private thing," did she just offer a date? I'm definitely available to anything she has in mind.

"Yes, that would be nice let's just focus on tonight okay?"

"Thanks Em, I'll see you later. Just have Jasper bring you by at seven," I beamed.

"Okay,"

"Bye Em,"

"Bye Bells," I handed the phone to Jasper.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's got some friends coming over do you two want to join?" Edward nodded, Jasper smiled.

"I've always wanted to meet Alice and Rose,"

"Okay, Eddie you and I will catch a ride with the Jazzman," both Edward and Jasper looked at me with distaste.

"What?"

"Eddie?" Edward growled.

"The Jazzman?" Jasper hissed. I laughed.

"Would you rather Edna and Jasmine?" they both rolled their eyes.

"Then you'll be Emma," Edward countered. I held up my hands.

"Okay Edward and Jasper," that seemed to lighten things up.

I went home and showered, smelling like sweat must not be appealing. Then I lounged about watching T.V. for a while. As I sat my mind wondered, to Bella of course, what else was there? I thought about Nathan too, how had he come to be? Where was his dad?

At about six thirty Jasper pulled up in his '67 fastback, it was kind of scary how much he loved that thing. I rode shotgun, and Edward was in back.

"What's up with the engine man?" it wasn't running as smoothly as it was a few weeks ago when he had it worked on.

"I think I burned something up, I was going too fast," he said sadly. I laughed he was way too sentimental about a car. Jasper pulled up to a white house, it wasn't big and flashy not small and cramped, sort of… homey. The front door opened and Bella and a tall model of a woman stepped out. I'm not going to the lie the blond with Bella was gorgeous, but had nothing on Bella. Besides… I prefer brunettes.

"What did you do?" Bella and the blond yelled together. Jasper cringed, I looked at Edward he was ogling the blond, Eddie's got a crush!

"Er? What?" Jasper's face held innocence.

"The engine!" They yelled together, whoa creepy.

"Jasper Swan! I spent months working on that car and I was just telling Rose about the work I did and how good the engine purred and you pull in with that ghastly thing. What. Did. You. Do?" hold the phone _she_ was the one that fixed it up? Hot…

"I was speeding a bit," Jasper admitted. I chuckled.

"Dude you're a pro football player and you're scared of you're one hundred and ten pound, sister," the blond I presume Rose, turned to me.

"You haven't witnessed wrath of Bella, it's actually quite entertaining," Bella mumbled under her breath. And stomped to the car walking passed me. She popped the hood and began tinkering around.

"Bella you're going to get you're shirt all dirty!" a tiny pixie of a girl cried from the porch.

"I don't care Alice! I can't have this car on my conscience," Bella continued toying around.

"Rose go get me a wrench," Bella called. Rose was currently ogling Edward back.

"Huh? What?" she asked shaking her head.

"Get me a wrench," Bella said again. Rose ran into a door that lead to the garage.

"Jasper, I can't believe you," Bella said standing up, she had oil on her shirt, I kind of liked it, a woman who knew her cars.

"So much work! And you already screwed it up!" maybe this is wrath of Bella. She looked kind of hot when she was mad.

Jasper wasn't even listening he was staring at the pixie longingly.

"Oh hell no, Alice you are not interested in my brother. Jasper you are not interested in my best friend," Rose came out taking a glance at Edward, he was way passed staring.

"Rose you too!" Bella cried, she grabbed the wrench and went back to work mumbling things about car killing brothers and crazy friends.

"Mommy?" Nathan called from the porch. Bella straightened up.

"Yes, baby," her voice was sweet, not an ounce of the annoyance I'm sure she felt.

"The micwowave beeped, you said to tell you," Bella smiled.

"Thank you baby, go inside and watch your cartoons I'll be right in," Nathan nodded, and ran back in. Bella leaned over the hood again, inspecting her work.

"Jasper start it up," Jasper wasn't even listening he was making googly eyes at Alice.

"Goodness," Bella snatched Jasper's keys from his hand and climbed it. Immediately it started up, Bella began revving the motor. It sounded perfect. The sudden noise brought everyone out of their trance.

"Bella! It sounds amazing!" Rose cried. Bella smiled and handed the keys to Jasper. When he reached to take them Bella pulled on his collar making him lean down to eye level. Her expression murderous.

"Mess if up again, and you'll be sorry," she threatened in a low growl. It was kind of hot.

"Anyway," Bella said letting go of Jasper. "let's eat," she said in a bubbly voice. I shook my head whiplash.

Bella's house was well Bella. Toys were scattered here and there, a laptop was on the coffee table, Nathan was sitting on the white couch watching Spongebob. I loved that cartoon!

"My favorite cartoon," I said sitting next to Nathan. He turned to looked at me wonder in his blue eyes.

"You wike Spongebob too?" I nodded. "Mommy, never wikes it," he said in a whisper. "Mommy! Can Emmett stay forever? He's fun!" I chuckled.

"No baby if Emmett stayed forever I'd be forced to watch cartoons all day," her playful tone came from the kitchen. Jasper and Alice were on the loveseat staring intently into one and others eyes. Rose and Edward were talking quietly on the stairs.

"Hey Nathan I'll give you a dollar if you go interrupt them," I said pointing at the stairs. Nathan looked at the stairs.

"Ten dolwars," he demanded. I shook my head.

"No way," he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Then you do it yourself," he declared. I sighed this kid drove a hard bargain.

"Okay ten dollars," I said sighing. Nathan beamed and walked over to the stairs.

"Rose, mommy said that starring was impowite, and that onwy aminals do it," I guffawed. This kid was good, well worth ten bucks. Rose sputtered, along with Edward. Alice and Jasper were doing the same on the couch. Yes, two birds one stone. Nathan walked over to me with an outstretched hand. I checked my pocket, forgot my wallet.

"Sorry kid, I forgot my wallet, I'll give to you later," Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"Mommy," he cried running into the kitchen. "Emmett wied to me!" I ran after him putting my hand over his mouth and picking him up. Bella turned around spatula at hand, and laughed.

"Emmett, put my son down. He was telling me something important," because Bella told me too, I set him down. Nathan immediately ran to Bella. She picked him up and set him on the counter.

"What did he lie about baby?" she ran a hand through his hair.

"He said if I bugged Wose, he would give me ten dolwars, then he wouldn't give it to me," Nathan's lip jutted out slightly, as he pouted.

"Don't worry baby, Emmett will buy you a toy instead okay?" I smiled slightly.

"Okay," Nathan said happily. Bella set him on a chair, his head barely reached the table.

"I'll be right back I'm changing my shirt, everyone sit down," she said walking off.

We all took a seat, Jasper next to Alice, me and Nathan side by side across from them. And Rose and Edward across each other on the other ends of the table. Bella came down wearing a blue blouse, it looked amazing against her skin.

"Mommy, you wook pwetty," Bella blushed.

"Rose is the prettiest," Edward said, the boy real charmer.

"Nu uh mommy is!" Nathan declared. Edward looked at Nathan amused.

"Aren't you a bit biased?" he asked Nathan probably didn't even know what that meant.

"Awen't you?" oh this kid was good. Bella silenced everyone by setting down plates loaded with salad and lasagna I smelled it, delicious. Bella sat down and pulled Nathan onto her lap, feeding him and herself.

"Baby eat the carrot," Bella said offering a carrot. Nathan scowled.

"I don't wike carrots," Bella pushed the carrot to his lips.

"Do it for mommy?" she tried. Shockingly enough Nathan opened his mouth and ate the carrot.

"He's very devoted to her," Alice said. "he'll do anything for her,"

"and he's protective," Jasper chimed in. "Once he punched a guy in the gut because he wouldn't leave her alone," I laughed.

"Good job," I told him. He nodded chewing on a bit of lasagna.

"Mommy, who's that?" he pointed at Edward. I'd yet to introduce him.

"That's Edward," she said softly offering him a fork with some lasagna on it. He ate it dutifully.

"Awice?" Nathan asked. Alice turned away from Jasper.

"Yes, munchkin?"

"Is mommy dating Emmett," I almost choked on my food. Bella's eyes widened.

"Of course munchkin, in fact they're going on a date Friday after the game," her eyes held a deadly do it or you'll regret it look. I nodded, looking forward to it. Nathan nodded then turned to me.

"Tweat her good or I'll get uncle Jazz and Edwawd to beat you up," he threatened. I laughed nodding my head.

"Don't worry I'd never hurt your mom," Nathan nodded happily and reached for his cup of juice. Bella gave it to him smiling at me.

"Don't think we won't do it," Jasper threatened. I knew full well that if I messed with his sister there would be consequences.

I learned that Bella was a best selling writer, and that her parents had died when she was at college. Nathan liked cartoons, and sports, and wanted to play football with us all. We promised him a game this Saturday.

After kissing Bella's cheek and saying yet another thank you for an amazing night. Jasper drove me home. I stripped down and crawled into bed, thinking about Friday…

**So chapter 2! I'm going to combine one of my smaller chapters so their will be 14 from the original, and then I'll continue from there! Haha I'm going to be up late getting this done! :{) **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm combing chapters 3 and 4 from my other profile! **

**JESSica KIMberly**

**Bella**

Thanks to Nathan this week went by rather quickly. I was always busy playing cars, racing at the park, or making forts. It was times like these I wish Nathan had a father, I did my best, hell I was devoted whole heartedly to him, but there are times when a child needs a father.

We had a few hours until Emmett's game, Nathan was taking a nap, and I was left with my thoughts. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. That was pretty much the extent of my thoughts period. I wondered would he play well? Of course he would, he always played well. I'd seen past games, I'd heard of his reputation, tonight was bound to be wonderful. I shrunk down into the couch cushions, and allowed sleep to overtake me.

I looked around we were in a football field, Emmett was throwing Nathan in the air, he looked older.

_"Higher daddy! Higher!" my heart warmed, and my eyes watered. Emmett laughed but thrust him up higher than the last. Nathan's happy giggle was accompanied by mine and Emmett's._

"Mommy wake up! Mommy we have that game to go to! Mommy? Why are you cwying are you sad, did you have a nightmare?" Nathan was standing in front of the couch a worried look on his face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I laughed pulling him into a hug. "And mommy's fine I'm not sad it was a good dream, mommy's happy," Nathan sighed.

"Was it about Emmett?" he asked sheepishly. I tickled his sides.

"Yes, now come on my observant little man let's get you ready," I quickly gave him a bath before dressing him. Dark wash jeans, and a little Cullen jersey. Alice jumped at the opportunity to shop. I also had one, while Alice had a Swan jersey, and Rosalie a Mason one. 'Cheering on our men' Alice had said. I just shook my head, blushing. Technically Emmett wasn't my man… but I wanted him to be. Once Nathan was dressed I sat him down to watch T.V., then went upstairs to get ready. Alice had already picked out my clothes, saying something along the lines of I couldn't dress myself nicely to save my life, and I needed to make a good impression. I threw on the black skinny jeans, jersey, and God strike me down now, heels. Did I mention I was a huge klutz? And that Alice had known me for seven years and still seems to 'forget' that fact. I shook my head holding the banister tightly as I came downstairs. Nathan turned his big blue eyes to me, he smiled sweetly rocketing toward me.

"You wook pwetty tonight, mommy, Emmett will think so too," he said knowingly while hugging my legs. Ran a hand through his hair reverently.

"Thank you baby, now let's go Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose want to meet us there," he nodded running out the door. I shook my head following as quickly as I could without falling.

There were tons of people, Alice had claimed us a space as close to the field as possible. The only thing separating us was the railing. I leaned over looking for Emmett, Nathan had climbed onto the rail doing the same.

"There!" he cried pointing a small finger and low and behold there was Emmett running in with the rest of the team. I saw Edward, and Jasper as well.

"Mommy, he's coming over here!" he exclaimed excitedly. I smiled ruffling his hair.

"You guys made it!" Emmett boomed. I giggled nodding my head. Edward and Jasper walked over looking at only the girls.

"I like the jerseys," Emmett said appraising both me and Nathan. I blushed.

"Oh they're great aren't they? I thought we'd come and cheer on our men!" Damn it Alice. I blushed looking at my shoes.

"Our men?" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward managed to say it at the same time. I bit my lip.

"I had nothing to do with it! Pixie made me!" I declared. Emmett, and Jasper laughed at me.

"So we're your men?" Jasper flirting actually made me nauseas. I faked a gag. Nathan was completely unaware chirping excitedly to Emmett.

"You will be!" Alice said knowingly. "You'll be whipped, and do everything to make us happy. I know it," Alice and Rose were smirking. I couldn't help I laughed hysterically, not only was it funny, but it was really creepy too.

"Oh man Edward, Jasper. I'm sorry, you're in for it!" I was leaning on the railing for support. Nathan laughed, although I'm sure he didn't know what at, if mommy laughed he laughed. Emmett's booming laughter joined in.

"Oh Bella, don't forget Emmett, he'll give you massages, and brush your hair and get up early to take care of Nathan, he's got it coming as well," Alice said innocently. I blushed.

"Cullen! Mason! Swan! Get over here the games starting!" immediately the guys turned around, their coach was calling.

"I'll see you after the game," Emmett whispered kissing my head, and ruffling Nathans hair. I blushed looking forward to our date.

Of course Emmett's team won, there were sensational, completely annihilating the other team. Nathan and I walked over to the locker room entrance, Emmett came out in a pair of jeans, and a black button up shirt. He looked amazing.

"Good job! You were amazing," I praised, he smiled almost shyly.

"Thanks Bella, but it wasn't just me," Alice materialized my by side.

"Okay, I'll take Nathan for the night, and you two enjoy your date," she winked. I blushed slightly.

"Bye baby, behave for Aunt Alice, I'll see you in the morning," I kissed his head giving him a hug.

"Bye Mommy, I wove you," Alice pulled him off. I smiled looking at Emmett, he had that damn smirk on his face, displaying his dimples perfectly. My heart sped up dramatically.

"Shall we?" he extended his hand I took it, reveling in the warmth and wonderful feeling of his touch.

"We shall," he lead me to his car, and our date began.

**Emmett**

I'm on a date with Bella Swan, I'm on a date with Bella Swan! I had to refrain from singing that out loud, that did nothing to stop the mantra from playing in my head reminding me that this gorgeous woman was all mine tonight. Mine. Hmm I liked that reference for her.

I looked over at Bella who was looking up reverently at the rare clear sky revealing the stars. Good thing I chose a picnic while star viewing for tonight.

"I just love it when the stars are out, I wish I could see them more often, but you never do see them much out here," the longing was evident in her voice. And I vowed, if this turned out to be more, which I so desperately hope for, I'd move us out where she could see the stars all the time.

"They aren't as beautiful as the sight before me," I took a chance at Edward's romantic crap. She turned blushing, when she caught me staring.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. I smiled.

"Only speaking the truth," I said as I parked the car. She looked around.

"We're at a park?" I nodded reaching in the back for the basket and blanket.

"I figured a little picnic and watching the stars would be good for tonight," she smiled brightly.

"It's perfect," I got out running around to get her door. I took her hand leading her to a small hill.

She sat on the blanket smiling at me with a look of pure joy.

"You're kind of perfect, did you know that?" she asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"What about me is perfect?" she shrugged laying back and staring at the sky.

"When I was little, I'd think about the man I wanted to marry someday," Marry someday? Is it wrong that I was so thrilled I was in that category?

"He'd be big and strong and protect me from all the bad of world, and he'd be funny because serious types are boring, I'd always had a love of sports, so he'd play a lot of sports. Cook me mind blowing pancakes in the morning, take me out to do my favorite things, and tonight I realized that all of those with the exception of one, is you." I smiled laying on my stomach and looking right into her eyes.

"I'm thrilled that you think so highly of me, but it is you that's perfect, My dream woman of sorts. Good with children, knows cars, very sexy might I add," she blushed brightly.

"Heart stopping beauty that you don't even have to try to achieve," I brushed my hand over her cheek.

"A good cook, lover of sports, Bella those qualities alone could make me fall in love with you instantly, but then I get to know you, and it's just…" Bella gasped.

"You love me?" Crap, did I say that?

"Well it's early, but I just when I'm with you it's like nothing I've ever felt before, you're different, and yes Bella I think I might," her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh no Bella don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- shit I'm such an ass-" her soft lips cut off my rant. I froze in surprise before returning the kiss, pressing myself more firmly to her. She pushed against me rolling us over so she was straddling me as we kissed. Her hands pulled at my hair, and my tongue made it's way inside her mouth taking in her sweet scent. She pulled away breathing heavy, her lovely breasts rising and falling perfectly within my view, I looked into her eyes trying to dispel those thoughts and not allow her too feel my… little friend.

"I think, I love you too," she breathed. I smiled. We laid on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms.

"Em?" I looked down at her.

"I- I think, no I _know_ I have to tell you about Nathan's father," her voice was gloomy. I pecked her lips.

"Only when you're ready babe, I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to," she smiled.

"My own prince charming," she mumbled into my chest as she hugged me. I squeezed her tightly.

"As long as you're the princess," I murmured into her hair. She giggled, so fucking adorable.

"We better head back, I have to pick up Nathan from Alice's," I kissed her forehead.

"Will you let me stay tonight? I can try to make mind blowing pancakes in the morning," she blushed, but nodded silently. I brought her lips to mine

"Thank you," I said.

We gathered up the blanket and the untouched food, taking it back to the car. Bella gave me directions as we drove to Alice's house. I wasn't surprised to find Jasper's car out front.

"If my son is around while they mess around, someone's going to pay," Bella grumbled as she made her way to the front step, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"They wouldn't do that baby, it's his nephew, he was some morals," Bella giggled, opening the door. Just inside Alice and Jasper sat on the couch holding hands as they watched a movie, Nathan was curled up on the couch a small blue blanket held in a vice tight grip. Bella picked up Nathan, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. My heart stopped at the scene before me, she looked like a vision, my beautiful Bella holding a child. I wished so badly, that child was mine. She smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" Alice smirked.

"Don't do anything to loud, her kid will be in the other room," Bella glared at her.

"Mary Alice Brandon, say something like that again and I'll force you to buy clothing from Wal-Mart," I guffawed. That threat no matter how silly it sounded had Alice's eyes wide in horror.

"Have a good night, sleep tight," Alice said quickly. I guided Bella to the door.

"Have fun!" I called in teasingly before shutting the door.

I helped Bella into the car as she held Nathan, he hadn't moved much the kid slept like a rock.

"Thanks Em," she said as I hopped in the car.

"For what?" I asked. She smiled sweetly.

"For being you," I smiled my heart swelling.

"Only for you babe only for you,"

We drove in comfortable silence until we got to her house, once again I was opening the door for her.

"Here let me take him," I said carefully taking him into my arms. He was small and didn't weight much to me, but Bella was a lot smaller than me. She smiled gratefully, and led the way inside.

"Momma," Nathan's small voice called, I looked down at him expecting him to be awake, he was still asleep.

"He get's it from me, sleep talking," Bella explained. I nodded taking him up to his room. Bella tucked him in, kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight, I smiled at the scene.

"You're a good mother, Bella," she smiled shyly.

"Thanks," After that we migrated to her bedroom.

"Um?" she blushed embarrassed. "You can sleep in here, but I don't have any, clothes for you," I shrugged.

"Boxers work," her face darkened.

"Okay, I'll go change, you um… ya," with that she quickly grabbed some clothes from her dresser and scurried into the bathroom. I chuckled unbuttoning my shirt, and stepping out of my pants. I figured to save her embarrassment I'd go ahead and get in bed.

Bella came in some moments later looking adorable in little short shorts and a baggy shirt. The shirt helped to hide her curvaceous little body from me, but those shorts exposed her long shapely legs. I shuddered slightly. Her naked was not what I needed on my mind now. She flicked off the light and crawled into bed, resting next to me.

"Night Em, thanks," she gave me a small peck on the lips.

"No thank you Bella, have sweet dreams," she sighed before falling asleep. I shifted getting ready for sleep when Bella's voice caught my attention.

"I love you Em," she said sleepily. I smiled, she was dreaming of me.

I woke up disoriented, it was still dark but something had woken me up. Something tugged at my arm I looked down. Nathan was barely visible in the dim light.

"Emmett?" he asked quietly. I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah?" he whimpered.

"I had a nightmare," he said quietly. I reached out pulling him into a small hug.

"Come on buddy, you can sleep in her with Mommy and me," He crawled over me and wiggled in between Bella and I.

"Comfy?" I asked pulling the blanket around him. He nodded.

"Thanks you Em," he said curling up to Bella. I smiled running a hand through his hair.

"Sleep well, Nathan," I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I knew it was morning, the sun shown through the window a rare thing in Washington. My arms were wrapped around Bella, who in turn had her arms around Nathan. I smiled, my own happy little family.

Careful not to wake either of them I slipped out bed and made my way downstairs, raiding her pantry for pancake mix. I began working on those mind blowing pancakes. Bella still wasn't up when I finished the pancakes and the bacon. So I searched again finding a tray and placed our plates, cups of juice and coffee on it before making my way upstairs. Bella was still asleep and beautiful in her sleep, her face serene and flawless. Nathan had his thumb in his mouth, that kid was cute period.

I tapped Bella's shoulder she stirred her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Em?" her voice was sleep filled.

"I brought you mind blowing pancakes," she sat up and looked down at Nathan.

"He had a nightmare, I said he could sleep with us," she smiled.

"Oh Em, thank you," I smiled and climbed into bed passing her, her plate of food. She woke up Nathan.

"Baby Em made us pancakes," she cooed, he sat up a smiled on his face.

"Em you're still here?" I nodded giving him his plate with precut pancakes on it

"Of course," Bella moaned a sound that turned me on way too much.

"These are mind blowing," Bella moaned again taking another bite. I nodded tensely, morning wood just took on a new meaning.

After we were done Bella sent Nathan off to watch morning cartoons.

"It's time I told you about Nathan's dad," she said with finality, I nodded. Here we go.

**Long chapter! Glad I didn't have to rewrite it entirely, just some surface thing, sentences that didn't make sense, and misspellings. If I missed anything let me know! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth comes out! Bum Bum Buuuum! **

**Bella**

"In the beginning he was so sweet, and handsome, a real charmer and I just couldn't believe he was interested in _me_," she took a deep shuddering breath.

"He showered me with gifts, took me to extravagant restaurants, carried out the silliest requests just to make sure I was happy," I took her hand firmly hoping to reassure her.

"I just don't understand, it bugged the hell out of me all the money and expenses just for me, but he was adamant. School was coming to an end soon, and James and I were getting closer, happy, in love. He invited me to move in, and of course I didn't refuse. After all I thought he was the love of my life. We were that couple everyone at school wish they could be, at a glance perfect," she whimpered lightly. Her breathing speeding up, I squeezed her hand and scooted closer.

"Go on," I whispered. She closed her eyes tightly.

"He'd gone out with friends the first time he'd hit me, I didn't even know what had happened it was so sudden. I was watching T.V. waiting for him to get home, I wanted to make sure he was safe. He stumbled in loudly, holler Bella! Bella!"

"I went to look for him, he was leaning against the wall the alcohol reeked. I offered a hand to help him to bed but he shrugged me off said he didn't want help, he made his way into the kitchen and dropped something. I followed to make sure he was okay," she squeezed my hand tightly.

"He yelled at me about how I was only kept around to clean because I wasn't giving any, I hadn't done my job and cleaned up the mess. He was too drunk to know he'd done it. Be backhanded me, so hard I fell. He just walked off went to bed. I sat and cried for a while, just cried, now I realize when someone's drunk their real character comes out, the say and do the things they would if they were being honest," small tears began rolling down her cheeks, I wiped them away gently.

"I cleaned up the mess and went to bed, usually we slept in the same bed, I need not worry because I was adamant about marriage before sex, this time I slept in the other room. That morning James came in slightly hung over, but frantic. He'd woken up and I wasn't there then come to find me in another room with a bruised cheek and split lip,"

"He demanded who did it, said he'd make whoever had pay, when I told him it was him his eyes got wide, he'd realized that being drunk he'd done something he hadn't meant to. He apologized, bought me a diamond necklace, swore he'd never do it again," a humorless laugh left her mouth.

"As the drinking and outings became more frequent, so did the beatings each time more severe. Of course he'd always apologize and beg forgiveness. I couldn't leave him, I'd loved him, and although he may not know it, he'd threatened to kill me several times if I told, so I stayed," Sobs broker her chest and I pulled her to my chest, I was being quiet, not asking questions, not scheming up the ways to kill this asshole slowly and painfully. Inside my thoughts were jumbled, how I was going to hunt him down, and kill him, how I was going to make everything better.

"One night he called me, said his friends wanted to meet me, his little virgin pet. I was terrified to go, but went anyway disobedience wasn't taken to kindly to, I drove downtown to he pub he was at. His friends all leered at me, commented how pretty I was. James boasted, untouched! Innocent! Needed to be taught how to please a man, he pulled me into an alley, and proceeded to rape me, my innocence taken!" she was becoming hysterical. I rocked her slowly keeping my anger in check, this was not the time to react violently.

"I screamed and fought, all his friends took turns, laughing and taunting, at one point a man came out with the trash, I screamed to call the police. He didn't, he got the next turn. Commented that I was a good fuck, and went back to work. James was so proud, his innocent little pet taken and shared with all his friends, he boasted. That he only kept me around for my sweet innocent appeal, I made his parents happy, kept the money coming, and made everyone so fucking proud of him," she sobbed into my chest.

"I found out a few months later I was pregnant, of course I never told anyone about how he came to be, they assumed it was James, and so did he. The beatings stopped for a while, until one of his friends commented about that night, he flipped. Thinking I'd cheated on him, the baby possibly wasn't his, I curled up to protect the baby, and when he was done kicking me, I left. I ran away, to my dad where I knew I'd be safe, he was a cop, I started a new life, and never looked back," she continued to cry into my shirt as I pondered. How could someone, just ignore her pleas for help, and _join_ in. Beat your beautiful perfect girlfriend, _rape_ your beautiful perfect girlfriend, _beat _your _pregnant_ beautiful perfect girlfriend? I held onto her tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay, everything's in the past, Nathans here, you're safe, I'm here, It's all okay," her crying seceded.

"Mommy?" Nathan came running into the room.

"Why awe you cwying? Em what did you do to Mommy?" he demanded jumping on the bed. Bella turned a smile on her tear stained face.

"I'm okay baby, it's not Em's fault I just needed to cry," his head tilted to the side big expressive eyes probing.

"Mommy okay? No hurt?" he asked. Bella nodded pulling him into a hug.

"Mommy's perfect," she breathed hugging tightly, he hugged back fiercely.

N POV

Mommy kept hugging me, and I liked it. I love mommy's hugs, and her kisses, and her smiles, and her laughs, and I love mommy a whooole bunch.

I hate it when she cries, it makes me feel sad too, and I want to cry. I want her to be always happy, that way I'll be happy too, and everything will be all right.

Em makes her happy, which makes me happy, I like Em. He's big, and nice, and he loves mommy I can tell. I wish he'd come around more often, I wish he could be my daddy. All the kids on T.V. have daddy's and I want one too. It's fair. Mommy kissed my forehead.

"Come on baby, let's go watch Sponegbob with Emmett," I smiled really big.

"But you don't wike Spongebob," she was always trying to change it to something boring.

"Not today, baby, today's your day, we'll go play football with everyone else later, K?" I nodded excitedly. I loved football, and so did mommy, and so did dadd- I mean Em.

**Send me some love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Few more chaps to go and I can continue with my normal updating! **

**Emmett**

"Football!" I yelled happily. Everyone laughed. Nathan was currently perched on my shoulders giggling like crazy.

"So how should we do this? Boys versus girls? No that'd be unfair. I'll be a captain, and Jazz will be a-"

"Wait! What was that unfair? Are you insinuating we'd lose?" Rose snapped. I shrugged.

"Well we all play football professionally, and-"

"We're a bunch of girls?" Alice asked an eyebrow raised. I nodded dumbly.

"Bella!" they yelled at the same time. Bella came out with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Yes?" she asked a small smile on her face. I had a feeling that she had heard everything through the open window.

"He thinks that because we're a bunch of girls we can't win!" they cried like two annoying twins.

"Just use the techniques I taught you," she said like it was the easiest thing in the world. I wonder what techniques she's talking about.

"Girls versus boys!" Alice decreed happily. I shook my head.

"Okay," I agreed. Edward and Jasper gave me similar looks. The 'what the hell are they doing' look. Alice, Bella, and Rose all huddled together whispering. Bella stood and looked at me.

"Nathan, baby whose team do you want to be on?" I helped Nathan off my shoulders.

"Yours momma, you're going to win!" he yelled running to her. I turned and looked at Jasper and Edward.

"So are we going easy on them or-" again one of the girls cut me off.

"No going easy! We'll be able to tell!" I sighed.

"Okay, let's do this you ready?" Edward shook his head, Jasper nodded looking serious.

"What's going on in that head of your's Jazz?" he looked at me his eyes slightly worried.

"I grew up with Bella, I taught her how to play, I taught her self defense, she may be small but she knows how to manipulate it," I looked over at Bella analytically. No fucking way. She had to be 110 soaking wet.

"Okay, you guys have the ball first," Bella threw the ball my way. I caught it easily. Jazz hiked the ball to Edward, I took off running, Edward threw the ball to me, I caught it and held it to my chest as I ran.

In that moment I learned not to overestimate Bella. She'd launched herself at me, landing on my back, that caused me to stumble, with one blow to the back of my knee I was down.

"First down!" Bella yelled.

That's pretty much how the entire game went. One of us would get the ball, then be tackled by one of the girls. The only one who got a touchdown was Nathan, and that's because all of us were being held down by our women. Not that I mind. I got a mind blowing kiss for it.

Nathan was so happy. His team had won, and he got to show off how he and mommy were 'undefedible'. His word not mine.

After the game we all went into the kitchen. Bella had a meatloaf in the oven and some potatoes all mashed up.

"Momma, I wanna help!" Nathan declared pulling on Bella's pants. She picked him up and allowed him to stir the gravy. I looked at them a perfect picture of how I wanted my future to be.

Bella, and Nathan in the kitchen making something delicious. Bella's left hand adorned with a ring, the very one I'd placed there. Bella glowing with a swollen tummy, our other baby inside. I smiled dreamily. Wishing all those images would come true someday.

"What do you want to do next time baby?" Bella asked Nathan as she set him down on the counter. He shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy momma," she smiled kissing his cheek. Wanting to apart of their little moment, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, putting my chin on her shoulder.

"We could go to the Zoo," I suggested. Nathan perked up.

"Yay, yay, yay! I get to see a monkey, and a zebwa, and a wal- waw, walwrus," I laughed as Nathan's face scrunched up while he tried to say walrus.

"Walrus baby," Bella offered.

"Yeah, that! It's going to be soo fun! And we can all go together wike a family!" I beamed.

"Yeah baby, that sounds really nice," I kissed Bella's cheek.

"I'm not busy Thursday," I told her. She turned in my arms and gave me a peck.

"Okay, Thursday it is," I looked at Nathan to see how he responded to me kissing his mom. He just smiled, as he sat kicking his feet. I loved the little guy.

**I am so glad I'm almost done with the transferring. **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

"We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" Nathan sang happily. I laughed, as I pulled his transformers shirt over his head.

"And who's going with us?" he smiled cheekily.

"Emmett!" he yelled happily. I kissed his forehead.

"Come on baby, he's going to be here soon," Nathan took off running down the hall.

"Baby, be careful!" the loud thumps and cries had my heart seize in terror. I stood at the top of the stairs in horror. My baby, crying at the bottom of the stars, whaling for me. I ran to him unsure what to do.

"What hurts baby?"

"Momma my arm, momma!" I carefully gathered him in my arms avoiding his arm. His tear stained faced was bruised. A cut on his forehead, other bruises littered his body, I'm sure his arm was broken.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here I'm going to take you to the hospital and we'll be all better," he continued to cry loudly. My poor little boy hurt, and it was my fault, if only I'd been there.

"I'm sorwy momma, I wuined the day," I hugged him as tightly as his injuries would allow,"

"No baby, you didn't it's okay, let's go to the hospital," I had troubled balancing his as I opened and closed the door. Emmett pulled up in his jeep. His smile immediately faded.

"What happened?" He asked serious. I sniffled.

"He fell down the stairs," immediately he pulled me to his jeep.

"Come on, my dad's a doctor," he raced to the hospital. Nathan's cries turned to small sniffles, he calmed down immediately.

"How you doing buddy, you holding on," Nathan nodded.

"Thank you Em," he whispered.

"Just don't move that arm okay?" Nathan nodded again.

"I know it hurts,"

"Oh baby, I think you broke it," Nathan's blue eyes stared into mine.

"Does that mean I get a cast, and wots of ice cweam?" I nodded smiling, I pecked his nosed.

"It means you get whatever you want, sound good baby?" he nodded enthusiastically.

Emmett pulled up to the hospital, he took Nathan form my tired arms and ran inside. I followed close behind.

"Dr. Cullen, now!" he demanded the scared receptionist followed through. Moments later a handsome blond doctor came in.

"Son, what's going on,"

"He broke his arm," Dr. Cullen took us to another room.

"You know, technically you two shouldn't be allowed in here, but seeing as this is a special case, I'll let it slide," he said with a smile. I smiled brightly.

"Nathan, this is Dr. Cullen, he's Emmett's dad, he's going to make you feel better," Nathan whimpered I came and sat next to him, on the stupid crinkling paper, Emmett had him securely his arms.

Dr. Cullen looked him over, asked some questions, took him to get an x-ray. He was absolutely terrorized when he had to sit by himself as they did so. Emmett assured him it'd be okay, and that it was a camera that let him see his bones. That got Nathan excited. Thank you Emmett. While Nathan was distracted by the 'camera' I pulled Emmett aside. Pressed my lips firmly against his and let him know just how thankful I was. Our make out session was hot, and left me gasping for more. Emmett's bright eyes were dark, as he gazed at me.

"We're doing that a lot more from now on," I nodded and went to back to Nathan. He broke his arm alright, and Dr. Cullen said the one thing that seized my heart. They'd have to set it.

Nathan sat on the bed completely unaware as to what was happening I gripped his right hand, as Dr. Cullen grabbed his arm.

"What's he doing momma?" tears slid down my cheeks.

"He has to put it back in place or it's will heal funny," Nathan squeezed my hand tightly.

"Nathan, buddy this is going to hurt," Emmet said from behind me. Nathan bit his lip. Dr. Cullen grabbed his arm, and jerked. Nathan screamed out, crying and whaling.

"Momma, Daddy!" he whaled. I kissed his cheeks over and over. Emmett ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay baby, Dr. Cullen is all done, do you want to pick a color for you cast?" he sniffled.

"Blue," Dr. Cullen began working on the cast as Emmett and I cooed to him.

"After this we'll go get some Oreo ice cream, and we'll watch some T.V.," I told him. He smiled brightly.

"and Daddy's coming too right?" I gulped at looked at Emmett. How would he take to Nathan calling him Daddy. Emmett beamed. I sighed.

"Of course Nathan," Nathan giggled happily Once the cast was in place I pulled him tightly to my chest.

"Momma, I love you," I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, so much,"

"Emmett can I speak with you for a second. Dr. Cullen and Nathan left,"

**Emmett**

I couldn't stop smiling, Nathan thought of me as his father. He'd called me daddy.

"I don't recall getting word that you had a son," Dad's voice was firm.

"I'm dating Bella, her shitty ex knocked her up, Nathan's just a bonus. They're so wonderful," Dad's eyes widened.

"He looks so much like you, and he's already calling you daddy," I beamed.

"I know, I love that little guy, and I love Bella just as much," Dad smiled.

"You're mother is going to freak," I gulped.

"Don't tell her, I want to surprise her, come over for dinner tomorrow," he nodded. Bella came out with Nathan then. He was chirping away excitedly about having a big happy family, and finally getting a dad, then he said something that made my heart stop.

"I want more brother's and sisters, well brother's cause they're fun, and I want them soon," I looked at Bella wide eyed. She started laughing.

"Relax, Em, he'll forget all about that demand in a few days. Don't worry," but I wasn't nervous. I was excited. I wanted her pregnant with my child, I wanted to see her with my child and Nathan. I wanted it so fucking badly.

**It's 12:13 and I'm halfway through this story! I'm going to finish before I go to sleep! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

I took Bella and Nathan back to Bella's we all sat around eating ice cream and watching cartoons.

"Bella? I was wondering if you'd come to my place for dinner tomorrow. My mom and dad are going to be over," she smiled shyly.

"Emmett are you sure?" my eyes rolled on their own accord.

"Bella, I love you, and they're going to love you, and Nathan," I added. She smiled brightly.

"What do you think Nathan, want to meet Em's parents?" Nathan's nose scrunched up.

"Would they be my gwandparents?" Mom's going to freak!

"Yes that would," I said quickly. He beamed.

"Awesome! Can we go now! I wanna see his house pwease momma let's go to daddy's house!" he pulled out that lethal pout. Bella caved immediately.

"Okay, baby, I'll go pack our things, thank Emmett," Nathan sat on my lap and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Daddy," I hugged him back.

"No problem buddy," Nathan smiled. Bella came down then a bag on her shoulder.

"Come on, Baby," Nathan sprang off my lap and went running to Bella. She helped him put on his coat, and we all left.

I couldn't help but wonder what she'd think of my apartment. It was big, well furnished, with two rooms. The extra room was used for guests, not ideal for Nathan. I pulled up to the building, and pulled Nathan onto my shoulders again. He laughed gleefully as we rode up the elevator.

Once we stepped inside Bella's eyes widened.

"Wow," she mumbled. I smiled.

"The kitchens over here," she spun around in awe.

"I love this kitchen! Emmett can I live here?" she was joking but I wasn't.

"Of course Bella, always," she smiled at me.

"Lets see what's in the fridge?" and she started digging through.

"Leftovers? Takeout? Emmett why do I feel like you cheated on me?" I snorted at her disgruntled expression.

"Come one babe, I can't cook what was I suppose to do before I met you, roll over and die?" she pursed her lips.

"Nicely stated, okay for now I'll let Wang's Chinese slide. Nathan?" I looked around where'd that kid go?

"Yes momma?" he called from my room.

"Baby we're going to the store,"

"Yay! Can we make cookies?" Hell yeah we're having Bella's cookies.

"If you get in here," Bella offered. Nathan came running in, Bella frowned.

"Baby be careful," he smiled happily.

"Okay momma, let's go I'm hungwy, and so is daddy," that's my boy.

"Hmm I think we should make chicken," Bella mused as I drove.

"Whatever you make will be delicious,"

"I want stuffing," Nathan demanded from the back seat.

"Chicken, corn, and stuffing, sounds good,"

Bella strolled through the store, when she was cooking or shopping she was in her element. She grabbed cans, boxes, veggies (against my pleads not to) fruit, and many other things.

"Em, can you go back down the other aisle I forgot olives," I pecked her cheek and went back. An old man turned and smirked at me.

"Pretty little wife you got, cute kid too, you're a lucky man," I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled.

"Treat her good, and you'll grown to be as old as me and still have her,"

"Rick where are you with the olives?" a little old lady wheeled her cart our way. I chuckled to myself.

"Em? Where did you go to?" Bella called.

"Nice to meet you, I better get going," he smiled knowingly.

"I wish you two the best," Bella was looking at different kinds of chocolate chips. I made it easy and grabbed chocolate, white chocolate, and peanut butter. Plus some nuts.

"Emmett are you trying to gain weight?" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella I'm an athlete I burn it all off," she shook her head and continued along.

We were in the frozen foods when Bella bent down to grab something. That old man walked by, winked at me, and continued along. Dirty old man. As annoying as that was, I realized something, lots of people noticed Bella. It was hard not to, she was beautiful, and sexy. I made a point to kiss her right there in front of everyone. Bella blushed.

"What was that for?" I shrugged.

"Can't I kiss the girl I love?" Nathan grabbed my shirt, I turned to where he sat in the cart.

"She's shy daddy, she doesn't wike people wooking at her," I ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks bud," he smiled pleased that he helped.

"Come on Bella I'm a growing boy I need my food," she rolled her eyes and made her way to the check out.

"Wow Bella, who's this?" I didn't miss the disbelief that poisoned her nasally voice.

"I'm Emmett, Bella's boyfriend," the trashy blonds' eyes widened.

"You're kidding! But she has a kid!" I lifted Nathan too as I glared at her.

"You're point?" she huffed and began scanning items. Bella's soft hand slipped into mine. She smiled up at me appreciatively. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"52.49," she snapped at us ruining the moment. Against Bella's protests I paid.

"Bella, when we're together I'm going to pay, get used to it," she huffed adorably but continued pushing the cart out to the jeep.

"How's your arm buddy?" Nathan lifted his head from my chest.

"It feels weird," I grabbed his cast carefully.

"I'm going to be the first to sign this thing," Nathan smiled.

"Weally! That's so cool!" I helped him and Bella into the jeep.

**Nathan**

Daddy got a marker and started drawing funny things on my cast, he drew all kinds of stick people and me and mommy and daddy holding hands! I couldn't read what he wrote but mommy smacked him when she read it, then she kissed him. Yuck. I love them, and I know they love each other, but it's weird.

"Momma can we make cookies now?" I hadn't had them in soooooo long! And they were nummy with lots of choco- chocol- choclet! Daddy will like them too!

"Yeah please," see daddy, loved to eat mommy's stuff, he was soooooo big and he ate a lot!

"Okay, come on baby, Em, you're such a child," I laughed at daddy's face he looked funny.

"I am not a child I am all man!" what was a man?

"Momma, what's a man?" she kissed my cheek. And I smiled, I loved her kisses. They made me feel all safe and warm and… good.

"A man is pretty much a grown up boy, so some day you'll be a man," I looked at daddy.

"I wanna be as big as daddy, and I wanna play football, and I wanna-" mommy put her finger on my mouth. I stopped talking at looked at her. She kissed me on my head, and my cheeks again, and even my nose. I loved nose kisses!

"Don't grow up too soon baby, I love you too much, and I'd miss you if you went away," I put my arms around her neck tightly, the cast made it hard!

"I won't go for a wooooooong time, I love you soooooo much mommy, and daddy I'm weeeeally happy," she hugged me tight and kissed me more. I tucked my head into her neck. She was always so warm, and soft, and comfy, and I loooved mommy!

"Daddy, come hug mommy with me," Daddy's big arms wrapped around me and mommy. I like it. It made me feel all happy cause we were a big family. Mommy started making cookies, and Daddy sat on a stool and I got to sit on the counter! Mommy said I had to be careful, but daddy would keep me safe I know he would!

"Momma, how come daddy and you don't live together?" mommy looked at me funny, so did daddy.

"We're experimenting," daddy said. I frowned I hated the big words.

"What he means baby, is that we're checking to see which house we like better," okay.

"I wike it here! It's big and theres no stairs and yeah!" mommy played with my hair again. Then she played with daddy's.

"Someday baby we might live here," daddy and mommy were having another gooey moment. Where they stared at each other cause they love each other so much. Daddy pulled mommy really close and I closed my eyes. I peaked them open after a long time, but they kept going! My I closed my eyes again.

"Mommy!" they were breathing funny.

"Open your eyes baby, I'm sorry daddy was just saying how much he wants us to stay," I opened my eyes and smiled.

"That's good cause I looooooooove daddy and I loooooooove his house, and I wanna stay hewe fow a wooooooooong time,"

"Don't worry buddy, if everything works out, that'll all work out," daddy made me feel all happy. There was a beeping noise, and I knew what that meant!

"COOOKIES!" daddy and I yelled together.

**Sleep is calling to me, but I must finish! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Emmett for the last time get out of the kitchen!" Bella yelled wielding a spatula, I raised my hands in surrender and made my way to the living room. Bella's food is amazing you can't blame me for wanting to get a few tastes here and there. Nathan was watching Spongebob rather intently. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Stop! I'm watching this," he complained smacking at my hand. I tickled his sides, making him giggle like crazy.

"Mommy! Help!" he cried in between his laughs. I had him pinned as he laughed gleefully. Bella came in trying in vein to pull me off of Nathan. I pinned her too, tickling the both of them. They laughed putting up a weak fight as I tickled them senseless. The gasp made me stop. I turned around there stood my mom with tears in her eyes, dad was smiling by her side.

"Oh, Carlisle told me you had news, but I never imagined…" she rubbed at her eyes. I helped Bella up, she smoothed her hair with a red face. Nathan jumped up and ran to mom.

"Awe you my gwandma? I've never had a gwandma before, are you nice?" mom kneeled down and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm Esme," her eyes flashed to me. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll be your grandma if you want," Nathan squealed and wrapped his arms around mom.

"Emmett," mom's voice had that dangerous tone. I gulped.

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" I pecked Bella's cheek. And followed mom. Dad stayed behind and talked to Nathan and Bella.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she whisper yelled. "I WAS UNAWARE THAT MY ONLY SON HAD A CHILD! OR A WIFE!" I grabbed mom's shoulders carefully.

"She's my girlfriend, her ex and her had issues, Nathan's her son, he calls me daddy, and you guys he considers grandparents, okay," a smile came to her face.

"Oh Emmett, she's lovely! But I'm still mad at you for not calling me sooner about this," I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry mom," she pecked my cheek and then ran off to Bella.

"Oh forgive us we were having a moment, I'm Esme, Emmett's mother you must be Bella, you really are beautiful," Bella blushed.

"Thank you Esme," she answered quietly. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on I'm starving," Bella rolled her eyes.

"When aren't you?" I pouted.

"We went over this Bella, I'm a grown man, who plays football for a living, I need to eat," she graced me with a kiss.

"Oh silly me for not taking that into account," she teased, as she picked up Nathan.

"Come on mom dad, Bella's food's awesome! You're going to love it," mom and dad smiled, again mom's eyes held tears.

I brought them into the dining room, Bella seated Nathan and rushed off to get the food. As soon as Bella was out of earshot mom whispered.

"You two would make beautiful babies," I turned to look at Bella as she approached. As long as they took after their mother they would be. I put Nathan on my lap, Bella never gets the chance to just eat without having to feed Nathan. She smiled graciously as she sat down. I looked at tonight's meal, meatloaf, potatoes, and homemade rolls. Thank you god. Dad went on and on about how good of a cook Bella was, Mom practically begged for her roll recipe. All in all I was proud of my girl, she was the single most amazing woman I'd ever met.

"Bella, don't be a stranger, we don't live far, get this lug to stop by and visit us more," Bella smiled and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Don't worry we will, Nathan is all for a grandparent's day anyway," Esme's whole face lit up.

"Oh Bella, I'd love to take him one of these days, he's just so precious," Bella nodded and kissed Nathan's cheek, he nuzzled her neck.

"I know," Dad patted my shoulder.

"Well I raised you right, she's beautiful, smart, and can cook, you've certainly got it made," Bella blushed bright red. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye thanks for the wonderful evening,"

"Bye!" we called as they stepped out the door. Bella bit her lip looking up at me.

"Em?" she asked shyly.

"Yes?" she blushed ever so lightly.

"I kind of want her to take Nathan this weekend, so we can go on another date," I beamed.

"That sounds perfect!" I kissed her roughly.

"Really? She wouldn't mind?" she squeaked. I laughed.

"Bella she'd be offended if you left him with anyone else," she smiled.

"Good," Nathan yawned loudly.

"It's someone's bedtime," Bella stated kissing Nathan's head. He shook his ehad tiredly.

"No I'm not…" his eyes closed and he yawned again. Bella smiled a soft motherly smile and carried him into my room, she laid him carefully on my bed and pulled me into the living room silently.

"Emmett," she blushed again. God I loved it when she blushed. "I kind of wanted to try something," I nodded confused.

"Anything," she blushed again.

"Good," with that she leaned forward and pressed her lips fully and roughly to mine. Our tongues tangled together, her hands fisted my hair. I pulled her flush against me relishing how her body fit against mine. Finally she pulled away her face flushed, as she panted for breath.

"I-I want, you to…" she trailed off her face red.

"Anything Bella, just ask," she looked me straight in the eye.

"I've never known… I just I want to see what's it like… Emmett can you touch me? Just through my clothes?" I gaped, how the hell am I going to refuse a request like that?

"Of course, are you sure?" she nodded.

"Okay," I ran my hands down her arms, then started from her hip and worked my way up her sides. When I got to her breast I began brushing them softly on the sides. Bella's breath hitched.

"More," her voice was breathy. I cupped her breast marveling at how perfect it was for my hands. I squeezed ever so lightly. Bella let out a soft moan. Feeling bold I did it again, just a little harder. Her back arched pressing herself more firmly into my hand. My other hand worked it's way down to her ass. I squeezed and groped at that too. She moaned some more, grinding down onto my lap. Oh god, I was hard. Harder than I could ever remember being. Bella pressed her lips to mine, as I continued my ministrations. Her hands ran up and down my chest, my mind was clouded with lust. I flipped her over leaning over her while I kissed and grinded, suddenly she froze. I pulled back immediately. She sat up her breathing shallow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tears in her eyes. "I-It was so much like…" I pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I understand, I shouldn't have done that," I wiped at the tears in her eyes.

Come on let's go to bed," I urged carefully. She nodded, I guided her into the room, we changed quickly and laid down Nathan between us.

"Em, really I-I-" again I pressed a finger to her lips.

"Bella. I mean it, I should have known it was too much, let's just forget about this okay?" she nodded and fell asleep. Awake I thought to myself how hard it'd be to forget what had just happened. Next time she stays on my lap… I went to sleep hard as a rock.

**Almost done!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett**

Today we were actually going to the zoo, Nathan was practically off the walls with excitement. Bella kept telling him if he didn't calm down he'd end up hurting himself. I don't think he even cared, as long as he saw animals he was happy.

"Momma, when are we getting there?" Nathan demanded for the seventh time. I chuckled as I drove.

"Soon baby, be patient," once we were parked Nathan shot off like a rocket. Bella struggled to keep up with him and keep him from harm. I just wanted to be sure they were both safe. Nathan's eyes were wide with awe. He stared at the Koala's asking all sorts of questions. We went through all the bears like this.

"Daddy's like a bear momma he's big! And if we wants he can be scary," I rolled my eyes and fixed him on my shoulders so he couldn't run off.

"Momma! Momma! Look at that thing!" many parents turned and smiled at Nathan.

"It's a giraffe baby," Bella said one of those loving motherly looks on her face.

"It's weally weally big!" he exclaimed. And that's how the day went looking at all the different animals. Afterwards we all ended up at the park. Sitting in the swings, as Nathan played in the sand. He made little mounds proclaiming that it was the princess's castle. He also made a big mound and said it was mommy's castle because she deserved it. Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"He's precious," I said grabbing Bella's hand. She nodded.

"He's growing up so fast," she admonished. I tried my luck.

"You could always have more," I suggested, rubbing her hand. She smiled turning to me.

"Many, many more," she answered sweetly. In return I had a shit eating grin. Hell yes, if everything works out, we'll have a big house, with a lot of kids running around.

"I'm sure Nathan will be happy to have siblings to play with," Bella's eyes got all far away. I hoped she was imagining the same little brown haired dimpled kids I was.

"Emmett?" Bella's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Nathan's kind of tuckered out," I looked down Nathan, had fallen asleep in the sand. I chuckled and lifted him carefully.

"I hate to wake him for his bath, but he's covered in sand," I looked at Bella. She was just as tired as Nathan.

"Come on, as soon as we get back I want you in bed you're tired I'll take care of Nathan," she nodded a small smile on her face. Nathan sat tiredly in the tub, I'd woken him up, and boy was he grumpy.

"You don't want to go to bed covered in sand all itchy do you?" he glared at me.

"Daddy, just get it done," sheesh, Nathan wasn't as lovable when he was sleep deprived.

"Tomorrow you're going with grandma, Bella and I have a date," he perked up.

"Gwandma!" I laughed and rinsed his hair covering his eyes.

"Daddy?" Nathan asked as I pulled on his pyjamas.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks, mommy's weally happy, and I'm happy and I wove you," I smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too,"

Reality has officially set in rather than go on a date with Bella, I have to go to a game in Idaho. Bella tried to hide her disappointment when I told her, but I could tell she was upset about it.

"Edward, what should I do? This was suppose to be a weekend for us, she was all excited," Edward pulled his jersey off and got a contemplative look on his face.

"Bring her with you, it's Halloween you can have Nathan trick or treat in the hotel," I frowned and pulled out my phone..

"How the hell could I forget Halloween," Matt laughed and slapped me on the shoulder.

"This girl you're always talking about, maybe," he teased.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, Bella and Nathan and so fucking cute, we'll all bring candy," Justin chimed. I smiled.

"Thanks guys," I packed up and quickly raced home. Bella and Nathan were on the floor surrounded by crayons and paper.

"Daddy! We made decowations!" Nathan excitedly showed me the pumpkins and witches he'd made.

"and mommy got me a costume too! I'm gonna be a ninja tuwtwe," I mussed his hair.

"It's too bad you can't be hewe though," he pouted.

"I actually came to talk about that, I want you two to come with me, we can still trick or treat, my two best luck charms will help me play," Nathan was bouncing on the floor.

"Can we momma pwease pwease pwease!" Nathan begged. Bella smiled her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure Em?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely, pack you're things we leave in a few hours," Nathan wooped with joy.

"Yay Hawwoween yay!" Nathan ran around the living room excited.

The game was going well, until number twenty three on the other team tackled me. It wasn't even a tackled he jammed his knee into my shoulder. Coach had to pull me out, I couldn't play with my shoulder. We ended up winning the game 42 to 37. I changed slowly, grimacing every time I had to raise my arm above my shoulder.

When I finally left my bag placed over my uninjured left shoulder Bella through herself at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked worry clear in her gorgeous brown eyes. I nodded.

"Just a bum shoulder for a while," she frowned.

"Oh Emmett, I was so worried when they pulled you out. And that tackle! How did they not call that? She was fuming. I kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart let's just get Nathan ready… wait where is he?" she rolled her eyes.

"He's with Jasper and Edward, they playing with him," I made my way over to them. Nathan ran over grabbing my leg.

"Daddy! What happened! Did he hurt you? Cuz I'll get Edward and Jasper to hurt him back!" I ruffled his hair.

" It's fine bud just a little accident. I'll be fine," he shrugged forgetting it. If only I could get Bella to calm down about it. She shit had a worry line on her forehead. I reached over rubbing it. She relaxed.

"Babe relax, just a muscle strain or something," she nodded a msall smile coming to her face.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" I kissed her cheek. We all rode back to the hotel Nathan talking a hundred miles a minute about trick or treating.

"Momma how much candy am I gonna get?" Bella shrugged.

"I don't know baby, they're all a bunch of football players. I'd say lots," he clapped his hands his eyes wide.

Bella wrestled him into his ninja turtle costume. He couldn't hold still, he was bouncing all over. Finally he was ready. All the guys knew we'd be coming around.

Nathan knocked excitedly on the door. Tyler opened it feigning surprise.

"Hey little dude, what are you dressed up as?" Nathan filled him in excitedly that he was Raphael.

"Cool cool, well here you go," he dumped a bowl of candy into Nathan's bag. Nathan's eyes widened.

"THANK YOU!" he yelled. Tyler laughed and said night. That's pretty much how it went for the next hour all the guys giving him entire bowls of candy. By the end of the night I had to carry it because it was too heavy for the little guy. Bella changed and bathed Nathan had him lay down and watch a cartoon. Bella looked at me forcefully.

"Get in the bath, cover yourself, I'll be in to massage that shoulder." she was too determined to be embarrassed. I opened my mouth to protest but the look she was giving me cut me off.

I felt kind of foolish, and embarrassed as I undressed. I place a towel over my unmentionables and waited. Bella came in a slight blush on her face. She ran her silky soft hands over my shoulder. It felt nice. She began applying pressure rotating and rubbing. I sighed leaning back into her magic touch. We sat there her working my shoulder until the water started getting cold. She excused herself and I quickly got dressed. My shoulder was looser it didn't hurt as much to lift my arm. Thank you Bella.

I crawled into bed curling up next to Bella.

"Thank you Bella," I breathed into her ear. "Someday I'll return the favor," her breathing hitched.

"He got a lot of candy," she nodded, then sighed.

"Too much. He's going to have candy for months," she yawned.

"Let's sleep sweetheart, we'll figure the candy thing out later," she placed her head on my shoulder and faded to sleep.

**I combined Chapters 10, 11, 12 for those of you who maybe keeping tabs on this. **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett**

We returned to our normal lives. Thanksgiving passed and I'm happy to say Bella spent it with me and my family. Next year, if everything works the way I want it, we'll be hosting it together. Christmas time had come.

I kissed Bella's forehead and as quietly as I could, snuck into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out the small velvet box, please god let this work. I'd been walking past a jewelry store and I just _knew_ this was the ring. It was an antique, with one large squared diamond in the middle, the white gold was molded into little ornate designs. Smaller diamonds ran down the sides. **(on profile) **I slid the box back into the cupboard and placed an upside down cup on top of it. I'd ask soon, I just needed to talk to Jasper and Nathan first.

I looked at the glowing tree. Bella and Nathan had gone wild bringing over the decorations they used every year. Bella had demanded we get a real tree, on top of that was a lot of tinsel, red and silver decorations, and lights. The top had a bright star. Presents littered the space under the tree, I made my way into Nathan's rooms. They practically lived here, Bella should sell her house, she didn't need it. I ran a hand through Nathan's crazed locks, he really was like a son to me. I'd like to see Bella pregnant, with my children though. I kissed his forehead and crawled back into bed, Bella curled into my side immediately. Life was good.

Bella

Emmett went to work, when he wasn't playing he was doing some stuff with a construction company. I sat on the couch with Nathan he was watching some cartoon about Christmas. Only a few more days and it'd be here. I reached for the phone as it rang.

"Cullen," I answered. Weird no one answered, there was just a heavy breathing from the other side.

"Hello? Anyone there," The phone clicked. That was weird.

"Who was that momma?" I ruffled Nathan's hair.

"I don't know baby," he snuggled into my side the call forgotten.

"I'm excited for Christmas, and daddy's going to have it with us too!" I smiled to myself as well.

"It's going to be great baby, Emmett got you a lot of stuff," he gushed about the really big box that had his name on it.

"Does Santa know we live here now? I better write him a letter and tell him. And we need to make cookies!" Nathan hopped up grabbing near by crayons and paper.

"We need to mail this letter so he can get it in time!" I giggled to myself.

"We could just call him baby," his eyes brightened.

"Weally?" I nodded. He jumped excitedly.

"Do it momma, do it!" I grabbed my phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"Sexiness speaking what can I do with you?" I giggled.

"Nathan wants _Santa_ to know we now live here at Emmett's and not at our old place," Emmett laughed.

"Tell him I've made a note," Nathan was standing anxiously at my feet.

"Okay baby, he knows," he held out his hand pleading me with those big blue eyes.

"Santa, he wants to talk with you," Emmett laughed.

"Okay," I passed the phone to Nathan.

"Santa?" he asked. His got wide and he smiled.

"Did you get my list?" he asked. Again he smiled.

"Don't use it. I got looots of stuff from Daddy," Nathan looked at me cryptically and walked off for privacy.

"This year I want you to make momma weeeaaally happy. I want her and daddy to what's it called?" I smiled tears filling my eyes as I heard him.

"Yeah that mawwied," I gasped to myself. Married? Nathan wanted us married? I thought about it, being legally tied to the man I love, having Emmett be Nathan's actual father. I liked that idea.

"Okay, thanks Santa," Nathan handed me the phone.

"What was all that about?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Oh nothing just something between Santa and Nathan," I giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home, we're having pork chops. Emmett groaned on the other side of the phone.

"I'm looking forward to it," I laughed.

"Okay love you,"

"I love you more," he challenged and hung up. We went back to watching Nathan's show when the phone rang.

"McCarthy," the other end was silent.

"Anyone there?" I asked. Heavy freakin' breathing again.

"Look I don't know who this is but you better stop," the phone clicked. I scrolled down the recent call menu. _Unavailable, Unavailable. _Probably some stupid prankster.

"Momma?" Nathan crawled on my lap.

"Yes sweetheart?" he kissed my cheek.

"I wove you momma," I hugged him tightly.

"Oh baby, I love you so much," he giggled and squirmed in my hold.

"Do we wive here now?" I nodded.

"Yes baby we do," he looked confused. His forehead wrinkling up.

"Then how come we have the other house?" I shrugged.

"We haven't sold it yet I guess, we'll do that after new years okay? We'll sell the house," he nodded frantically.

"Okay mommy," he sat on my lap while I played with his hair. He was getting so big. I frowned to myself, he'd be four in three months. I kept playing with his hair.

"You need a haircut baby," he shook his head.

"Look at how long it is," he still shook his head.

"What if daddy did it?" he nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I'll talk to him about it,"

"I'm home!" Emmett hollered. Perfect timing, I'd just set the last dish on the table.

"Daddy! Momma wants you to give me a haircut," Nathan went running into the foyer.

"Does she now? I guess I'll have to cut it then," Emmett came into the kitchen with Nathan perched on his shoulders, much like when I'd first met him.

"Lets eat bud I'm starving," when wasn't Emmett hungry? Nathan sat on Emmett's lap.

"Baby you need to learn to eat by yourself," I told him. He picked up a fork and speared a little piece of meat, with great effort he brought it to his face. His perception was off and he speared it on his cheek.

"Never mind, Emmett you don't mind?" he shook his head.

"Not at all," he helped Nathan eat his food, while shoveling down his own.

I loved my family, everything was just perfect.

**Chapter 10 like two more! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost done with the revising!**

Emmett gets off work in two days for Christmas, thank goodness, I miss him too much during the day.

"Baby how bout we make cards for everybody," he nodded.

"Do we have glitter? Or Cwayons, and paper! And glue, and…" I pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Come on sweetie we'll go to the craft store and get everything you want," he ran to his room and gathered his shoes and coat. The phone rang, I answered it with a shaky hand. My nerves were shot with the constant phone calls from _Unavailable. _I picked it up.

"Hello?" the heavy breathing picked up.

"Whoever this is you better stop," I meant for my voice to be strong and confident. It came out like a frightened squeak. There was a cold dark laugh on the other end. I hung up my heart beating fast, that laugh was so familiar.

"Momma! Let's go," I shook my head to rid myself of unwanted thoughts. I focused on Nathan.

"Okay," I grabbed my keys, shoes and coat. We drove to the craft store Nathan excitedly pulling me through the isles, he grabbed markers, paper, glue, glitter, crayons, pompoms, and a stencil kit. I grabbed crazy scissors.

"Is that all you want?" he nodded and hugged my leg.

"Thank you momma," I smiled.

"No problem baby," we paid for our stuff and drove back to the house.

"Who are we making cards for baby?" he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ali, Ed, Jazz, Wosie, Gwamma and Grampa, umm… that's all," I laid out all the supplies on the coffee table.

"Momma, will you cut this for me?" he handed me a piece of green paper and crazy scissors.

"How do you want it baby?" he frowned.

"A sq-sg- square?" he asked confused. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh baby! You go it," we'd recently been going over, numbers, letters, colors, and shapes. He smiled proud of himself. I cut out a large square wit zigzagged edges. Nathan held the glue in his hand and looked down at the paper.

"Can you write Ali on it?" I grabbed a blue marker and wrote 'Ali'. Nathan shakily traced it with glue. Once done he through red glitter on the letters. Then he glued pompoms all over it. Once that was done. He dumped the glitter… onto the floor. I'll have to clean that. He grabbed a stencil of a shoe and colored it with a crayon. Once he was done he held it up.

"Ali, loves shoes," he explained. I giggled.

"It's beautiful baby, Alice will love it," I put it aside to dry. He had be cut Edward's blue paper into a circle. Once again he glittered 'Ed' name, then glued pompoms, in the end he colored in a stencil of a music note.

"For Ed's music," he told me and handed me the card. He glittered Jazz on an orange triangle with more pompoms, and a picture of a car.

"You always yell at him for his car," I snorted and place the car aside.

"They're beautiful baby,"

Rose got a red diamond, with a flower on it.

"Cuz she's called Rose," Now for Esme and Carlisle.

Nathan had me cut out a large pink heart. We glittered the words Grandma and Grandpa, then he drew with crayons a guy with yellow hair, a woman with brown hair. Another guy with brown hair, a woman with brown hair, and a little boy with brown hair.

"Who's that hun?" he colored faces.

"Our family," he answered. The feeling in me was indescribable. It'd always just been Momma and Nathan. Now it was Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. A real little family.

"Want to deliver these?" he nodded and gathered the cards. I drove to Alice first.

Nathan ran up the walk while I waited in the car, he demanded he go alone. He knocked on the door. Alice opened, with a shirtless Jasper right behind her. Nathan ran back and grabbed Jasper's card. They both smiled really big while Nathan talked. Alice gave him a candy cane. Nathan came back and sat down buckling his seatbelt.

"Now we'll go over to Edward's," I can't say I was surprised that both Edward and Rose were there. This time I had Nathan take both cards. Rose smiled really big and kissed his cheek. Edward ruffled his hair and gave him what looked like a five dollar bill. They both waved at me. While we drove to Esme and Carlisle's Nathan filled me in on their reactions. They all loved the cards, and said he did a very good job.

"Okay baby, I'm coming with you this time," the drive way was so far from the front door at Cullen 'manor'.Nathan clutched the card dutifully while I rang the doorbell. Esme answered.

"Hello, I didn't realize you were coming over," she smiled happily. I looked down at Nathan.

"We weren't planning it but Nathan-" he stepped forward and handed her the card. Esme's eyes watered.

"Oh thank you so much Nathan," she knelt down and hugged him.

"Come inside you two, it's cold in here," Nathan's eyes went wide at their tree. It was huge. He ran over and looked at all the ornaments.

"I hope you three will be coming over on Christmas, we have gifts for all of you," I hugged Esme.

"You didn't have to get us anything," she rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. You are like a daughter to me, my only daughter, and Nathan my only grandchild," she hung the picture on the fridge.

"Tea?" I nodded.

"I'll make sure we come over," she beamed.

"You had better, otherwise I'll pack up all the gifts and come over to your house," I laughed and sipped at my tea. Esme's phone range. I clenched my jaw momentarily.

"Hello? She's right here," Esme handed me the phone. I gave her a confused look.

"Bella?" it was Emmett, he sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

"I called your cell, and the house you didn't pick up I was so worried," I giggled to myself he was so cute.

"I'm sorry Em, I must have forgotten my phone, Nathan was making cards," Emmett sighed.

"Please try not to forget you phone, who knows what could happen while you don't have it," I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Okay Em, I'm sorry,"

"You can make it up to me later," he practically purred. I blushed. We were beginning to explore each other.

"Okay well I had better go," I said quickly.

"I love you," she murmured. I sighed and smiled.

"I love you too Em," I hung up reluctantly. Esme was smiling.

"Oh you two!" she gushed.

After half an hour of chit chat about love, marriage, and more kids, I said goodbye to Esme. Nathan was in my arms sleepy from today's activity. He was getting to big for me to carry, I thought sadly. I placed him in the backseat and drove back to the house. While Nathan slept on the couch I cleaned up our mess. Thank you Emmett for having a relatively quiet vacuum. I left the living room as clean as it was prior to our card making.

I started on dinner, making a casserole, with chicken, stuffing, and cheese. It was one of Nathan's favorites. I heard the key in the door, I ran quickly to the foyer.

"I'm-" I cut him off with a kiss. He kissed me thoroughly and passionately.

"Someone missed me today," I smiled.

"I did, but Nathan's sleeping I don't want you waking him up, he'll be grumpy," he chuckled.

That night Emmett showed me just how amazing that tongue of his really is…

When I woke up Emmett was already at work. Nathan was cocooned in his bed sleeping soundly. I fixed some Belgium waffles. When Nathan finally got up, he ran for the bathroom emptying his stomach. I curled up with him on the couch.

"I feel icky momma," I pressed a palm to his forehead.

"You sick baby," I rummaged through the cupboards not finding any kids medicine. I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys, we had some at the other house I stepped out and noticed a package by the door. I set it inside.

"Momma will be right back baby, I'm going to get some medicine. If you feel sick use the bucket,"

"Okay," he called back in a raspy voice," I locked the door and drove quickly speeding to the house. I grabbed all our medicine, cough, Tylenol, everything and drove back.

Once Nathan was all settle watching cartoons I opened the box. My heart clenched at what I saw. I could never forget that night, the alley, what everyone was wearing, what _I _was wearing. I pulled out the blue panties, they had little red flowers on them. The exact pair I wore that night. My hands shook as I pulled out the stack of pictures. My house, Alice's house, Our house, Edward's house, Rose's, Carlisle and Esme's. Emmett's work, Emmett's team. Me and Nathan at the store. I felt sick tears filled my eyes, I was hyperventilating. I picked up the phone and dialed shakily.

"Hello beautiful," I sobbed.

"Bella,"

"Come home please. I need you. I'm scared," I struggled to say as I cried.

"Bella what happened?"

"Please come home. I'm so scared,"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," he vowed.

"Stay on the phone with me please?" I whimpered. I went into the living room feeling a little better that Nathan was still safe and sound.

"Of course beautiful. What happened?" I heard the engine in the background.

"I'm so scared Emmett. He knows where I live now. I thought he'd never find me. He found me! He's got pictures. He knows my friends, oh god, Emmett hurry!" I closed all the curtains and double checked all the locks on the windows. The apartment should be safe, but god _he_ knew lots of people and he knew a lot of things like breaking into a house.

"I'm almost there," Emmett promised. I practically melted when the door opened. I shut my phone and ran to him sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, no one will hurt you. What's going on?" I sniffled and pointed into the kitchen. He pulled me along and looked in the box. He looked at the pictures and the panties. I could see him struggling to understand.

"Those," I pointed at the panties. "are from t-that night. When h-he and his friends…" I dissolved into tears. Emmett's face showed understanding and rage.

"He knows where I am!" I cried. Emmett clutched me to him.

"Bella I'll protect you I promise," he rubbed my back.

"He won't come near you, we'll get the police and we'll catch this sicko okay?" I nodded.

"I'll call everyone over, they need to know what's going on," I nodded. He held me tightly while he called. A simple curt get over here now, we have news. The graveness of his voice was so uncharacteristic for him. I knelt in front of Nathan running a hand over his warm forehead. He was so innocent, so pure, James couldn't get a hold of him.

"He's sick," I told Emmett.

"I was running over to our old place to get him medicine when I found it," I stated tears formed in my eyes, and I struggled hard to keep from sobbing. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. He was my savior, my rock, my protector.

"Everything's going to be okay," he stated.

One by one, everyone showed up. Each exchanging worried looks. Emmett explained everything. The condensed version of the rape, my ex, and then he showed the pictures. Esme hugged me fiercely. Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward held similar looks of rage, thought none as fierce as Emmett's. Rose and Alice hugged me tightly. Telling me this would be over soon.

"Be safe, you have an idea what he looks like. Don't let your guard down, and keep your houses locked," Everyone left after hugging me tightly.

"I don't want them getting hurt because of me," I said into Emmett's chest. He hugged me tightly.

"They won't get hurt, don't worry Bella we'll get this taken care of," he kissed me softly and sweetly.

"Let's just enjoy Christmas okay? We'll worry about everything else after. Don't let him take away our first Christmas together," I nodded and kissed him.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired and I've had a long day," he nodded and picked up Nathan. Bringing him in with us. I hugged them both tightly needing to feel them both here and safe.

**JESSica KIMberly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chap! Woot I'll begin actual updates tomorrow! **

**Emmett **

I couldn't get to sleep that night, I lay awake thinking about everything that had happened today.

Quietly and cautiously I disentangled myself from Bella, she snuggled into Nathan. I made sure the blanket stayed around them firmly. I went to the kitchen. That box was there. A normal cardboard box, but it wasn't normal. It had hurt my Bella, it had come from him, it had carried a message.

_I'm here, I know where you are, I know who you associate with_. My biggest worry was she'd start to pull away form everyone, in hopes of preserving us. She didn't realize that with all our efforts he'd never be able to do anything, that alone she was powerless. I wasn't about to let that happen.

I picked up the pictures first. Rose's house, Edward's house, Mom and Dad, Jasper, Alice, her other house. My work. My team. A picture of Bella at the store from far away, Bella and I at a park. Bella didn't have the strength to look through them all, she didn't see that every picture that held me was crossed out savagely. The very last picture was of Nathan, he was playing on a slide, Nathan had been circled. What could he possibly want with Nathan?

I pulled out the little cotton panties, they were blue with little flowers. I smiled a little, they were so young, so innocent, so adorable. I bet she'd look cute as hell in these.

I put them back in the box. That bastard had kept them, after what he'd done to her. My fists balled up and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to punch something. I stood up not being able to take that damn box. I closed the box harshly and shoved it away in a closet, it might be needed as evidence someday. I opened the cupboard and lifted the mug. I needed a better place to hide the ring. She'd surely find it, and right now isn't the time. She's got too much on her plate for a proposal. I'll have to wait.

James was ruining everything.

If I got my hands on him before the cops did he'd pay.

The box in my hands felt like it weighed a ton, it held the possible future for me. The woman I loved, the boy I loved, all so important to me. Nathan wanted us married, once this all blew over I'd talk with Jasper he was her only other family and he was very important to her, his approval above all was what I needed.

I opened the box, watching as the ring sparkled under the glow of the Christmas lights. Someday it would shine radiantly on her finger, someday she'd some walking down the isle beautiful on our wedding day. Someday she'd be pregnant once again, happily so with our children. Someday… I couldn't wait for that day.

I scooped up the ring my office was a place she didn't venture into, I opened a drawer and hid it far in the back under some envelopes.

I looked around the apartment, it was a good size, but not a place to raise a family. There was no backyard, or safe neighborhood. No freedom to run and jump around, we'll have to get a house after we're married. I crawled back into bed my mind wondering to someday.

Bella was growing worried, poor Nathan hadn't gotten better. She'd taken him to the doctor. He told her the standard lots of rest and fluids. Bella sat on the couch watching Grandma got ran over by a reindeer with Nathan. It was kind of cheesy and corny. Nathan watched a little drowsily I tickled his foot.

"You know what today is?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What?" he croaked.

"It's Christmas Eve, eve," I told him. "and since you sick I think Momma should let you open a small present," his eyes danced.

"Can I Momma, please?" he pouted. Bella looked at me her eyes narrowed.

"Okay baby, but later tonight it's our tradition right after dinner," he nodded happily.

"I'll be back baby I'm just going to talk with Daddy," Nathan scooted off her lap. Bella pulled me into the kitchen, I gulped.

"That was sweet Em really," she started. "but," knew that was coming. "what happens when next year he's suddenly 'sick' because Daddy let him open a present early. Or if he tells our children about it and everyone's pretending to be sick and open presents. You have to be strict with these kinds of things, otherwise he'll take advantage of it," I nodded dutifully even though I tuned out after 'our children', someday that will be a reality. We settled on the couch again, Nathan had his head on my lap I ran a hand through his hair, it was soft like his mother's.

"I forgot to check the mail," I acknowledged. No doubt family and friends were mailing cards. Nathan wiggled off me and onto Bella easily finding replacement pillow. I chuckled.

"Be right back," I walked to the communicable mailbox on our floor and opened my box. Red and Green card envelopes, a few white, letters, bills, the occasional junk mail. One card had a black envelope how strange for the season. I went into the kitchen and began sifting through the mail. Alice and Jasper sent a singing card, it was of them singing We Wish you a Merry Christmas, I place it aside. Rose and Edward sent one of those with the pink bunny and the green cat. It was a sound card and had them in a snowball fight wishing Christmas cheer while trying to duck and throw. I chuckled to myself. A few from the team wishing me and my 'little hottie mommy' a good Christmas. I didn't particularly like them calling her hot, or the fact that to call her hot they'd have to be looking. But I smiled to myself regardless, she was my little hottie. Mom and Dad thanked us for our wonderful card, wished us a good Christmas and threatened me if I didn't come over Christmas day. I opened the black envelope there was an 'I'm Sorry For Your Loss' card, along with more pictures. They were of Bella, crying, bruised, bleeding, naked in an alley. Why the fuck did he take and keep pictures? Of the beatings of the rapes. I wasn't sure if Bella had the mentality to handle this. I placed it in the box in the closet, another day. I shared with her the cards and laughed at our friends. She threatened me about going to my parents with the one thing she could overpower me with. Well one of the two things she could overpower me with. Food and Sex.

We weren't that far yet, although First, Second, and Third base were frequented the grand Homerun had yet to take place.

"Baby that was low you know I love your food, I can't go back to take out, I'd die!" Bella giggled.

"Good, we'll be going to your parents. I don't see why you never seem to visit. They're wonderful," I frowned. Mom had sunk her claws in her.

"They've gotten to you," I stated. Bella laughed.

"You talk like they're evil, Now come…" she patted the couch. "and sit with me," I sat and she snuggled into my side, Nathan snuggled into her lap he sighed contentedly.

"I love you Momma," he stated. "I love you Daddy," Bella rubbed his back.

"I love you more," Nathan shook his head.

"No I love you more," he argued.

"I love you more than I love chocolate," Bella stated.

"I love you more than I love Spongebob," he countered. I'd seen this many times it was their I love you more game.

"I love you more than Daddy loves food," they used that one a lot.

"I love you more than Garfield loves las- lasg- lasagna," Nathan said. Bella laughed.

"Okay baby you win," he smirked.

"I always win," that's true.

"Well I love you both more than a man likes boo-" Bella glared at me. Right child present need a verbal filter.

"Booms, than a man likes booms like explosions," Nathan giggled.

"You're silly daddy," he went back to watching T.V. Bella continued to glare at me, it was unnerving. She had mastered the 'wet your pants mom's mad' glare.

"We'll talk later," she hissed. I didn't want later to come.

**Ahaha I actually had to look up words starting with Boo- to find what I needed for this! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	13. Chapter 13

Emmett

Christmas started early in the morning. Nathan, feeling all better, came in jumping on the bed. Bella, however, had caught his nasty little cold and ended up in the bathroom puking up all of her stomach contents. Nathan was sad, he'd gotten momma sick, he said. I reassured he was fine by making chocolate chip pancakes.

Bella laid on the couch and watched Nathan open his presents. They had a tradition he had to tell us who it was from then open it. His eyes would light up when he opened his gifts. Rose sent him a helmet, pads and gloves, no doubt to go with the shiny red bike Edward sent. Bella made Nathan promise to thank them extra specially. Alice couldn't resist sending him some clothes, she also sent him an etcha-sketch. Jasper sent him some hot wheels, and a little remote control car. Bella gave him sidewalk, chalk, bubbles, and bubblegum in a little child's playtime emergency kit. She got him so light up shoes, a new jacket, and some superhero underwear. Nathan grumbled about it, while Bella giggled. Then the good stuff came. She'd gotten him a leapfrog, with all sorts of fun learning games, and some of those crayola drawing things. The glow in the darks ones and mess free paint. She'd also gotten him a new board game we could play together. Plus a new fuzzy blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders and moved on to mine. This was my first Christmas with the tike so I got some pretty good stuff. First was the football I'd gotten signed by my entire team, a little gun game. You had a target that you put on your chest and a gun that you used to shoot at your opponent, if you hit him he got a shock, three hits and you're 'dead'. He demanded we play later. I also got him a book called the Ultimate Guide for Boys. Which showed all sorts of fun things he could do. Like make a catapult. And one of those pillow pet things for when Bella and I go on dates and he goes to Mom and Dads. He marched to Bella and demanded she lay on his turtle pillow. She rolled her eyes but did so.

Nathan and I gathered her presents and brought them to her. Alice got her a red dress that I _really_ wanted to see her in. It was short and sexy. She also sent some sexy ass heels. Thank you Alice. Rose sent a spa deal coupon, Edward some tickets to a fancy restaurant. Jasper sent a little scrapbook with pictures of all of us together. Nathan and I playing in the dirt, Bella and I kissing. That one was definitely Alice, she always took pictures of us kissing. Then again we kissed a lot. Bella smiled. I gave her a charm bracelet with a heart charm, a four leaf clover, a car, a football, and a small boy. She gave me a great kiss for that. Nathan had chosen his present in secret not letting anyone know what he'd gotten her. He paid for it in secret (after borrowing our money) , had it triple bagged so we couldn't see and then wrapped it himself. Bella opened it and let out a little gaps. It was a small crystal cube with words of love all over it, it sat on a little stand that protected a rainbow of light and made the crystal light up. Bella hugged him tightly. Letting him know how much she loved it. I called Mom and Dad asking them to come over because Bella was sick. I swear ten minutes later Mom was barging into our apartment with a thermos of soup how she had time for that I'll never know. Dad brought in the presents. They took the opportunity to spoil there 'grandson' they got him crayons and coloring books, picture books, all sorts of toys and a little durable waterproof camera for him to use. He started taking all sorts of pictures. Mom warmed up soup for Bella, and sat on the couch talking to her. Dad helped me pick up the wrapping paper and boxes. Nathan was all over taking pictures then playing with his toys. Mom gave Bella a diamond necklace, and Dad gave her a little watch. In the end Christmas was a success. New years Nathan fell asleep at 10, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Mom, and Dad all came over. Bella was the perfect hostess having recovered from her nasty bug. She made delicious food and some yummy very alcoholic punch. In the end everyone was a little tipsy. When we counted down I kissed Bella starting my new year with the woman I loved.

So now I'm laying in bed sick. I had caught it too. Bella was nursing me back to health, she'd run her hands through my hair, and wash my face. She'd make me delicious food and care for me all day. I like it, my little nurse Bella.

"How are you doing baby?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Tired, achy, headache," she frowned and gave me some Tylenol and some juice. Nathan sat on the bed next to me playing with his etcha-sketch he kept me company while Bella went about her usual work. Cleaning up the apartment. I'd been thinking about our apartment. It wasn't a place to raise kids, it was more a bachelor pad than anything, and it wasn't very roomy for parties. I like throwing parties, having Bella being a hostess while I entertain just worked. We both worked well, and everyone raved about her food. Nathan liked to be around Aunts Alice and Rose and Uncles Edward and Jasper, plus Grandma and Grandpa.

We should buy a house.

"What do you think about buying a house Nathan?" he shrugged.

"That'd be cool, the elevator's fun, but I can't play outside as much," now to run it by Bella.

Later that evening Bella came in checking my temperature and feeding me a little cookie.

"What do you think about buying a house?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"I don't know, I mean you have your apartment, and I still need to sell the other place…"

"Sell it, I'll look into houses, and we'll move," she smiled a little.

"Okay," I kissed her.

"I love you," she kissed me sweetly.

"I love you too," she said. Life was so good.

**Send some love **


	14. Chapter 14

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Valentines! I'm sending my love by returning! :D Well guys I'm excited to be back, but I'm out of practice soo… lets see what happens! **

**Bella**

"Yeah I'll be over in about twenty minutes," I said juggling the phone between my shoulder and ear, and struggling to make a sandwich.

"Okay, thank you Miss Swan," I hung up and smiled.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked. I handed him his sandwich and wrapped it in a paper towel.

"We're looking at another house," he sighed.

"Okay," I ruffled his hair.

"Baby I know it's not all that fun, but if you be good we'll watch Finding Nemo," he perked up.

"Fish are friends not food,"

"That's it baby, now go put on your jacket and shoes," he ran off toward his room. I gathered his sandwich and my purse. Nathan came skipping in his light up shoes flashing.

"Okay Momma, let's go," We loaded into the car he munched happily on his sandwich.

"Is Daddy coming too?" I shook my head. Emmett was in charge of some big building project and had been busy nonstop for the last month.

"I'm sorry baby he's got work," In the rearview mirror I saw Nathan frown.

"I don't see him much," he pouted. Damn it Emmett.

"I know baby, I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him," he smiled a little.

"Does he miss you Momma?" he asked. Despite myself, tears welled up.

"I don't know baby," And I didn't, Emmett couldn't get to the phone often, and he left early in the morning and stayed late into the night. I rarely ever saw him.

"How come?" he asked. I sighed.

"Not now baby, finish your sandwich," Nathan went back to eating while I drove in silence.

Our lives were at a stand still. James hadn't bothered me in so long, and Emmett was just never around. It was like Nathan and I lived alone again.

I pulled into the house, the paint was peeling, and it was a bright blue, but it looked cozy. Linda the owner stepped out of her car.

"Miss Swan, welcome and you brought your son," she gushed. Nathan clung to my leg.

"Nathan say hi," timidly he said hi. Linda led us in. Pointing out the gorgeous wood floors, and beautiful kitchen. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"It's a wonderful home for a growing family," I nodded.

"I really do like it, excuse me a moment," she nodded, Nathan and I stepped out onto the back porch. I called Emmett.

"Hello?" there was a lot of drilling and hammering in the background.

"Hey baby, it's me. I just looked at a house and it's really nice I think you'd like it,"

"Baby, I told you I'd take care of it," I tried not to feel chastised.

"I know, but you're at work all the time and you're always busy and I figured I could help," I admitted sheepishly.

"I said I'll take care of it don't worry," his tone was stern and frustrated.

"Right, sorry to bother you bye," I hung up quickly. Nathan must have sensed my emotional distress because he reached up and squeezed my hand.

"I love you Momma. Daddy does too," I sighed my eyes tearing up a little.

"Thanks baby, I love you too. Let's go," I told Linda I'd call her back, and Nathan and I went home.

I fixed up some chicken and rice setting Emmett's plate in the microwave. Afterward Nathan took a bath and we sat down to watch Finding Nemo.

"When's Daddy coming back?" Nathan asked. I squeezed him closer.

"I don't know baby. I wish I knew," My eyes stung a little. I hadn't had to rely on anyone for so long, not since James… and now, here I was relying on someone, and they're not even around.

"Can I call him and say goodnight?" Nathan begged I pulled out my phone reluctantly and dialed.

"I can't exactly talk right now," Emmett said over the loud banging.

"Nathan wanted to say goodnight," I said quickly and handed the phone over.

"Daddy?" Nathan's smile wasn't as big or bright as usual.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, 'cause your not around anymore," Nathan's voice took on a sad tone.

"I know, I know, Mommy misses you, and I miss you and she even cwied a little today," he whispered. I reached for the phone desperately.

"Okay," Nathan hung up and gave me the phone and ran to his room.

"Baby, what did he say?" I asked following behind. Nathan laid down.

"It's a secret," he whispered. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay baby," the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back, stay in bed," I made my way toward the door and peeked out the peephole. No one was in the hall, I unlocked the door and looked around. A single black rose with a card sat on the floor. Shakily I picked it up, God no, I didn't need this right now. One side of the card had a picture of Emmett and a beautiful blond woman, they were at some restaurant talking animatedly. My heart ached painfully on the other side was James' familiar scrawl.

_I never ignored you, I never spent hours away secretly with other women, I loved you._

I allowed the tears that had been building up for hours to spill over. James was trying to mess with me, but this… the picture was proof enough. I'd already been questioning what the hell kept Emmett away so long, I questioned the fact that he could ever be with someone like me. And here it was, the proof that didn't ease my fears in the least. I felt betrayed, cheated, and worthless all over again. I dropped the rose on the floor and ran into mine and Emmett's shared bedroom.

My body felt numb, I'm sure I banged my foot on the bed and tripped. I fumbled around grabbing whatever clothes I could and shoved them into a duffel bag, then I went into Nathan's room and grabbed some of his clothes. Nathan was sound asleep I picked him up carefully balancing my bag on my shoulder and Nathan in my arms.

"Momma," Nathan said tiredly in his sleep.

"It's okay baby, just go to sleep," I locked the door on my way out and made my way down to the garage where my car was. Nathan stirred as I buckled him in. I pulled out my phone and composed a message.

_I need you two, 911_

As long as Rose, Alice, and I had been friends 911's were an extreme girl support emergency.

I jumped when the car door opened.

"Bella, it's been so long," his voice was rough, and dark. I shivered and searched desperately for a weapon.

"James," I said shakily. He'd found me.

**Emmett**

I needed to get home. Bella missed me. She fucking cried today. Nathan missed me and had to call me to say goodnight because I'm not around anymore.

"Heidi, you know what to do take over I'm turning in early," she nodded. "Of course Emmett, she's going to love it," Heidi was the interior designer I'd hired to help with the home. Bella wanted a home and I was determined to make sure she got only the best. We'd nearly finished, working day and night and Heidi was in charge of paint and furniture.

"Thanks Heidi," I walked out to my jeep and drove toward our home… for now. Every night for far to long I'd returned when Nathan and Bella were already asleep. Tonight, I'd hoped to at least catch Bella up. I stepped into the house, it was quiet and the lights were off. Shit, I'd missed again. I quietly made my way into the kitchen when I stepped on something. I picked up the black rose. It had James' name all over it. I looked at the card and immediately paled. The bastard had a picture of me and Heidi at dinner going over furniture options. I went to our room, only she wasn't there. Drawers hung open, and her things were missing. I went to Nathan's room finding the same. I was in full on panic. I called Bella's phone and got voicemail.

"Baby, what you saw… allow me to explain I can promise it's not what it looks like," I sent her messages and called multiple times. Finally I called Alice.

"What the hell did you do?" she barked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella! She sent us a message, what did you do?"

"Is she with you?" there was a pause.

"Rose and I got a message about thirty minutes ago… she hasn't shown up yet,"

"Let me know if she shows up," I said desperately and hung up looking around for clues. My phone rang and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God can I talk with her?" there was a silence.

"Nathan really has grown up, and Bella… she's a woman now," the voice I didn't recognize and I knew… James.

"She wants you to know that she loves you," he chuckled and hung up. God no, I can't lose her.

**Oh snap! Don't you hate cliffhangers? **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	16. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


End file.
